


The Ballad of Barry Allen & Leonard Snart

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coldflash ficlets from prompts on my <a href="http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I know you'd really like me but I never stick around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _eddiethawneisnotdead asked: Coldflash locked somewhere together? Closet/Bank Vault/Etc. doesn't matter to me lol_

Barry gets pulled into the back elevator of the police precinct. It’s one of those old ones with barely any elbow room. It’s mostly used to move case files between the lab and the basement archives. It is very unreliable for numerous reasons. 1) It lurches from floor to floor in a rickety fashion. 2) Time seams to slow to molasses when in it. Before the lightning strike, Barry used to think it was slow but now, it’s glacial level. 3) It’s out of service 60% of the year. 4) Cold. The precinct’s AC system shares a common vent. It’s been affectionally nicknamed Mildred. And as soon as the doors shut, Barry rounds on the person that ambushed him. “What the fuck?”

“What language, Mr. Allen,” Leonard Snart tuts at him innocently. “I thought the Scarlet Speedster was to moral for that. What would Central City think? Though I am often amazed by my own abilities to get under your skin. And after all the trouble I went through to talk to you.”

Barry opens his mouth, still glaring, when the elevator shudders to a stop and the lights flick off and the cold draft increases.

Snart glances up, edging to the back wall. “This is new.”

Barry huffs and turns his attention to the dimly lit elevator buttons. “Clearly you’ve never ridden in Mildred,” says Barry curtly. 

“Can’t say that I’ve had the pleasure,” responds Snart, his lips grazing the shell of Barry’s right ear. He forgot how close Snart was before he turned but now his back is flush with Snart’s chest.

“Shut up.” Barry wills his back to remain ramrod straight as he tries to remember the button sequence to jump start the elevator. The elevator makes an ominous creaking noise and Snart seems to instinctively shoot out an arm to steady Barry even though there’s no room to fall. 

“This is all your fault,” Barry says and thunks his head against the cold elevator doors. 

“I could hardly take credit for ol’ Mildred here,” declares Snart affectionately. “But while I have you here, I can’t help at reap the benefits.”


	2. And I know you'd really like me but I never stick around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _fuzzydefiance asked: I stayed up way too late last night reading that Zombie AU wip I found in their pairing tag because of your list :P but as for prompt, cell mates? Like reverse flash tosses Barry in a cell with Cold?_

Barry didn’t wake up suddenly. It was in stages, where bright spots danced across his eyelids and the ache in his bones became amplified as he blinked muzzily at the ceiling above him, its familiar industrial architecture meant only one thing. He was in the Pipeline. He almost choked on the rising bile in his throat when he tried to sit up.

He didn’t start screaming until the floor electrified him as if it was draining away his very soul. And then he couldn’t stop. Until there was blessed darkness once more.

***

When Barry came to again he was face down on a warm jacket in a dark cell. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he groaned as he tried to flop over onto his back, memories of the fight with Reverse Flash rippled through his mind like a nightmare. He pushed them away and tried to figure out if he could sit up without his head pounding too much. He was saved the effort when warm hands urged him back down to the warmth of the jacket folded in a makeshift pillow for Barry on their thighs. 

“Save your energy, kid,” drawled a voice that Barry didn’t think he’d hear again. Leonard Snart was his pillow. “You’ve been through the ringer.”

Barry closed his eyes and tried to take even, shallow breaths, but his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. The warm hands held him close and Barry felt his body relax into Snart’s embrace. 

“The others-” Barry tried to rasp out.

“Escaped,” replied Snart softly. “Lisa got them out before-”

“Before?” Barry asked as he couldn’t help tilting his head encouragingly as Snart - Leonard - carded his hands through his matted hair. The dried blood fell away as Leonard intently check Barry’s head over. 

“Before we got taken,” finishes Leonard. “I couldn’t stop him from-”

“From talking what’s rightfully mine,” announced the voice of Harrison Wells over the intercom with malicious glee.


	3. Moving slower than molasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _veganpunkers asked: you know what the fandom needs and which is horribly lacking? A hypothermia fic. Snuggling together for warmth because they have to. (Details up to you but like, yeah, I cant believe we dont have one yet :p)_

The Weather Wizard’s latest attempt on Central City involved an ice storm in the First National Bank. Of course Barry was there. It had nothing to do with crime fighting and everything to do with getting a certified check for his new landlord before noon. That wasn’t looking like it was going to happen on time. 

Barry was never on time. It looks like he’d spend another month apartment hunting. The small saving grace is the bank wasn’t busy. Aside from the tellers and the manager, there was only six civilians. 

The deep freeze that enveloped the bank made him groggy and slow. Too slow to speed away before the temperature dropped and the rest of Weather Wizard’s crew entered the bank. 

A team lead by Captain Cold. Barry suppressed a shiver that vibrated though his whole body. Since when was Cold teaming up with Mark Mardon? Barry was just about to give super speed another try before the heist escalated when Cold’s mirrored goggles zeroed in on him. Like a deer caught in headlights, Barry froze.

That instant of indecision sparked Cold’s team to hustle the bank patrons and employees together while Cold strode purposely towards Barry.

“Well, well, well, Scarlet, we really must stop meeting like this,” Cold drawled, holding his cold gun directly at Barry’s chest with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, you’re in my city,” said Barry with as much might as he could muster when he was sure his lips were turning blue as his teeth chattered. 

Whatever Cold was going to say seemed to have changed because he was frowning at Barry. Not the usual dastardly sinister expression Barry was used to seeing. If he wasn’t so cold, he could have mistaken it for concern. Clearly the cold was hitting him harder than he thought. 

“Mardon, cool it on the deep freeze,” ordered Cold and suddenly Barry was enveloped in warmth. It took a half second to realize it was because Cold had his free arm around him while the cold gun was aloft.

“Wouldn’t want you to get any heroic ideas, Scarlet,” declared Cold as it took all of Barry’s strength not to lean into the goose down parka that radiated heat.


	4. You Know I'm No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _jupitarslightning asked:So I found you on ao3 and I saw the prompts Fic. I was wondering if it were possible for you to do a Prison Break one?_
> 
> A disclaimer for me is that I am way better at AUs that aren't action heavy. So I am sorry about my lack of skills. ;____; A much as I enjoyed Prison Break (the first season, anyway...)

Len has the whole layout memorized. Every nook and cranny of STAR labs etched in his mind. 

“This is extreme even for you, Len,” declares Lisa from her perch on the work table where the last of the blueprints have been laid out. 

“I owe the kid,” answers Len, trying not to relieve the wrecked scream of pain that was torn out of Barry Allen when the door to the Pipeline closed hours ago. 

“We don’t own him anything, brother,” says Lisa with a sour frown. “It’s his own fault-”

“He gave us time to escape, Lisa,” growls Len, he doesn’t want to defend his reasoning for going back to rescue The Flash from Harrison Wells of all people. “And no one is forcing you to come with me. You and Mick can always just take the -”

“Take the money and run? Really, Len? Is that what you think I’m going to do? While you try to play the White Knight?” says Lisa, throwing her arms up in frustration. “We’re in this together. I just hope that kid is worth it.”

“Trust me,” says Len.

Lisa snorts. “This is the last time I let you find your own boyfriend.”

Len scowls at his sister. It’s not like that. Not like that at all. He just has a debt to pay. Once Allen’s free, then Len can really do what he wants with Central City. It has nothing to do with Allen’s warm green eyes and his stupid smile.

It doesn’t.

Not at all.


	5. I'm Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _elynight asked: Yeah, I'm diving head first into this trash pit OTP of ColdFlash, I lay ALL the blame on you Jen. So, AU prompt: “My friends dared me to go on this rollercoaster but now that we’re at the top it looks way too scary and hellO hot person sitting next to me (careful i might puke)” au_
> 
> ahaha - you see i have a roller coaster story. that’s a hundred percent true. because i did it. tho it probably will be a terrible coldflash. i actually did this to my sister. so iris is just as understanding as my sister was. she still brings it up whenever someone mentions roller coasters… sadly no cute ride operator hung out with me. there were a lot of people starring at me tho….

Barry’s been in line with Iris for the Boomerang roller coaster for what seems like an eternity. An eternity of amusement park patrons shrieking and screaming above him. He’d make a run for it if not for Iris’ iron grip on his forearm. Roller coasters aren’t his speed. Especially when the roller coaster goes upside down and backwards. 

The queue is finally close enough for Barry to see the track and his impeding doom. 

“Iris, how about we go get some cotton candy? My treat?” Barry implores at his best friend.

“Nuh huh, we’ve been waiting for this for half an hour. I can’t wait, Bear,” says Iris.

Like walking to the gallows, Barry let’s Iris urge him forward to the track. He shakily goes through the turn stile as an apathetic ride operator let’s them go by. 

“I really think I should-”

“Don’t be a scaredy cat, Bear,” chides Iris. “This is going to be fun.”

“Fun, right,” mutters Barry and the ride operator actually laughs, eavesdropping on the whole exchange. Barry looks up to glare at the guy, only to lock eyes with the most handsome male specimen Barry’s ever seen (and Barry’s seen Felicity’s screen saver of Oliver with his shirt off). 

He flushes bright red when the ride operator, Len, as the badge supplies, quirks his eyebrow at him, as if to acknowledge the once over he’s giving Barry. 

It’s that momentary distraction that let’s Barry forget that he’s being urged to sit down in the bucket seat of the roller coaster.

“Oh God,” mutters Barry.

Iris just shoots him an excited grin. The back of the coaster fills up with excited patrons and the ride operator let’s the overhead bar drop. When Len finally gets to Iris and Barry’s row, he leans over Barry to double check more throughly that Barry’s locked in. Barry feels like his heart is going to escape through his throat. It has everything to do with the impending ride and not the hot ride operator. 

“Please wait for the ride to lock,” drawls out Len and Barry sees his opening.

“I can’t do this, Iris,” Barry says quickly. 

“Bear, what do you-”

He throws the bar over his head just as the rest of the bars lock, and bolts for the exit.

“I WANT TO LIVE!” Barry shouts and he clears the track that would make a pole vaulter proud. And not a moment too soon as the cart starts up.

“BARRY ALLEN I WILL KILL YOU!” shouts Iris as the roller coaster pulls away. And Barry is left on the other side with the ride operator who’s not even trying to hid his smirk.

“Your girlfriend is going to kill you,” Len says with a wry drawl. 

“Best friend,” Barry corrects instinctively and winces. “Do you think if I get her cotton candy, she’ll forgive me?”

Len’s smirk turns into a genuine smile. “It couldn’t hurt, Barry.”

***

Later, Iris is still glaring at Barry over a giant teddy bear that Len got her after he decided to take his break to show Barry where to get the best cotton candy.


	6. look at that face, you look like my next mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the coldflash speed dating au no one asked for

Len walks into Saints and Sinners only to be ambushed by his sister before he can get to the bar. The place is crowded, granted Len usually gets to the bar after his night shift so he’s never been here when the bouncer actually gives a crap. Must the event that Lisa frantically texted at him as an emergency situation to attend.

“There you are!” says Lisa, hooking her left arm between his right one as she guided him to the crowded tables. “I need to fill tables,” Lisa continues as Len finally sees the banner over the dance floor proclaiming a exclusive speed dating event. 

“Hell no!” says Len as he tries to get out of his sister’s iron grip. 

“This is the only event Mardon let me plan. And I’m not letting Shawna’s karaoke night make more money. You owe me, Len,” Lisa says with big doe eyes. For the life of him, Len’s resolve waves enough for Lisa to kick out a chair from a free table. “Now play nice with the other boys.” 

She slaps a name tag on Len’s chest and pushes him into the empty chair.

“And for god’s sake, smile. You look like an ice cube.”

Before he had time to come up with a witty response, Lisa was already on the other side of the bar conferring with the dj - Cisco Ramon - a guy Len had caught mooning over Lisa numerous times. 

Len was ready to leave this train-wreck of an evening. Tonight was supposed to be his night off. It wasn’t until Lisa blew a shrill whistle that a stream of men and women started joining the tables around Len by little numbered cards. Lisa waltzed by and shot her brother another withering look when he made a move to get back up. Slumping back down into his chair, Len closed his eyes in frustration.

The chair opposite him scrapped across the floor as someone settled into it. Len opened his eyes to a young man with bright green eyes and a hesitant smile. The best adjective for him would be cute. Damn, Len had a weakness for cute.

“Uh, hi? I’m Barry. Um, Barry Allen,” the man says in a rush, like he took a personal incentive to the speed part of this event. “Was that too fast? I think it was. I’m new at this. Cisco needed an extra body for this. You can just mark me down as a hard pass. I’ll understand.”

Len couldn’t help it. He was charmed.

“And why would I do that, Barry?” he drawls. “We’ve only just met.”

Len didn’t think anyone could blush that much but he was seriously wondering how low did Barry Allen’s skin flush and if he’d let Len see. 

So far, Len’s night started looking up.


	7. teenagers in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _elynight asked: Jen, think about college AU where Len is a Theater dork and Barry is a Science nerd and how they keep ending up as partners for classes and Len is such a drama king and Barry's confused about why Len keeps quoting random lines from different plays at him._
> 
> man, i don’t know enough about theatre to do this justice. like i was once in a play where i was a russian bumblebee that was allergic to pollen

Barry’s been looking forward to AP Chemistry despite the fact that Iris is in the other lecture class instead of with him. It means that he’s partnerless. Iris has been his lab buddy since middle school. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t recognize half of the students in the lab. It’s his own fault for not noticing. Usually, he and Iris are too busy talking to each other.

So it’s a surprise that someone decides to sit next to him on the empty lab bench in the front of the class. 

Len Snart, the president of the school’s drama club, had decided to sit next to Barry. 

“Must be my lucky day, Allen,” says Len with smirk on his lips. 

“ _What?_ ” Barry manages to stammer out because he’s pretty sure Len Snart wouldn’t choose Barry to be his lab partner in a million years. Especially when Mick Rory, Len’s partner in crime, is two rows down trying to burn the lab bench. 

“It’s not every day, that I have a chance to talk to a cute guy without his entourage giving me cold feet,” Len continues. 

“Iris?” Barry says in confusion.

“Quite the intimidating lady. You’re a hard guy to get a hold of,” declares Len, unabashedly. “Looks like I’ll be making up for some lost time.”


	8. the ride-along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _anon asked: Have you seen My Name Is Earl , specifically the COPs episodes ? I cant get the tumblr to work but I have a prompt that was inspired by watching them ; Rogues are on the COPs Central City episode and are watching it when they see in the background Len half in his Cold costume arguing with a CSI kid in a red hoodie and possibly see them making up in the background if you catch my drift and them asking Len about it next time they see him_
> 
> i tried, anon - idk how this will play out maybe len will be like omg it’s barry! i must show off

Central City Police Department is no stranger to public relations. So it’s not bizarre to see a camera crew in the bullpen. Barry is just getting a handle on adjusting to his new found powers and the metahuman underbelly that’s been attracted to the night life of the city that he’s not really paying attention when Captain Singh throws another wrench in his life.

“Ride-alongs,” barks Captain Singh, which startles Barry out of his doze. It was a late night yesterday trying to stop a bank heist by Captain Cold and his galley of rogues. “Central City has a new platform of transparency.”

“Oh God,” groans Joe under his breath beside Barry. “They’re actually doing it.”

“Now, I want every one of you to give these upstanding civilians your best.”

Captain Singh’s eyes track wildly around the room. “Every one of you. No weaselling out of it. Allen.” His right index finger pointing over at Barry.

“Captain, I was just running late today - I swear -” Barry stutters out as the rest of the bullpen titters with muffled laughter.

“Oh really? Well, Allen, let’s hope your on time from now on. Starling PD in our sister city has had a positive experience with these ride-alongs. I won’t have some vigilante loving captain make a mockery of our department! Do I make myself clear?”

“YES, CHIEF!” booms the room.

“That’s what I want to hear,” beams Singh. “Now, let’s keep this city safe.”

—

The captain wasn’t wrong. The ride-alongs were a success in Starling in the same way a train wreck was. They became an internet sensation. COPS had nothing on Starling PD ride-alongs. Vigilante chases and over the top villains were better than basic cable. 

—

Barry was shadowing Eddie and Joe, which was handy in case there was any metahuman activity but also cumbersome with the babysitting duty that Singh foisted onto Joe who was the only detective that Singh trusted to keep the camera crew out of trouble.

"Stay behind us at all times,” Joe says, and Barry shares a look with the camera guy because Joe was talking Barry most of all. 

—

The ride-along is going smoothly as one could hope in Central City until they get a call for backup on an armed robbery. There’s no way Barry can get there when there’s a camera taking in his profile for background feed. 

“We’re in pursuit,” radios Eddie as Joe guns the squad car. Joe has to break suddenly when the road turns to ice. 

Captain Cold is standing front in centre in the middle of the street with the cameraman already zooming in on the scene. Barry has a feeling that Central City’s ride-alongs will beat out anything Starling had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
